1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to devices for lubricating wheel flanges on railroad vehicles, and in particular to a device that employs a block of solid lubricant.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
It has long been known that the friction created between the flange of a railroad vehicle wheel and the rail causes wear. A number of different lubrication systems are available on the market for applying a lubricant to the wheel flange or to the rail to reduce this wear.
All of the known systems currently available employ a liquid lubricant which is sprayed onto the wheel flange or the rail. Some are stationarily mounted beside the track at certain points. Others are mounted on board a railroad vehicle for lubricating the wheel flanges.
Generally, the on board types are fairly expensive and complex in regard to the controls for metering the spray. Because of this, normally, at most only a few of the vehicles in a train will have a lubricant system. The expectation is that the lubricant will rub from the wheel flange onto the rail and carry back to the wheel flanges of the other railroad cars in the train to apply the lubricant. The desired carry back is not always achieved.
Also, these systems have other disadvantages. They require a storage container which has to be refilled with lubricant. Some of the sprayed lubricant runs onto the rail bed and is spread by rain out into the surrounding area. This is detrimental to the environment. The systems have to be maintained.
A number of patents exist that show a solid lubricant stick which is mounted to various points on the railroad vehicle. To Applicant's knowledge, none of these systems are currently marketed. Improvements are needed to these systems.